


Always with you right here in this place

by wanderwon (manhwauser)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Additional Tags Each Chapter, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous or Implied Relationships, BNM Ensemble, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, OT4, Other Pairings May Vary - Freeform, Slice of Life, They're like a family, definitely a family, mainly fluff, they all live in one apartment, timelines are different depending on the chapter, updated tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/wanderwon
Summary: snippets of the daily lives of youngmin, donghyun, woojin and daehwi.(or, the domestic au of bnm boysaka the fic i badly needed)





	1. oh, i just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that

**Author's Note:**

> guess where i got the title from  
> anyways, this fic is self-indulgent  
> and my way of coping bc pd101 is over  
>  **support mxm's debut!! thank you!! (and jbj too!!)**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night + grumpy n sulky woojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me tell you that i love bnm boys so much  
> if its not yet obvious with this fic i'm writing  
> anyways, i wrote this today and i suck at proofreading  
> pls feel honored to read my word vomit
> 
>  **edit:** i forgot to mention that i thought of this chapter before  
> donghyun's vlive where he said that he really loves watching movies  
> which is why i felt more compelled to write this lmao

Daehwi bursts through the apartment door, clambering inside.

“I’m home!” He yells while kicking off his shoes and hastily placing it on the rack beside the wall.

Donghyun greets him with a smile, “You’re home early.”

The younger runs up to Donghyun and engulfs the older male in a hug. Donghyun stiffens for a short moment, unprepared with Daehwi’s surprise attack. A fond smile graces his lips as he returns Daehwi’s embrace and cards his fingers through the shorter boy’s hair, gently massaging his head.

“Tiring day?” Donghyun softly asks and he earns a muffled grunt as an answer.

They stay in that position for a long time, Daehwi has lost count of the minutes that passed. He continues to nuzzle on Donghyun’s chest not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth in the arms of his _hyung_.

“I’d love to keep hugging you Daehwi- _ah_ but,” Donghyun slowly pries the boy off him, “You need to get changed.”

Daehwi pouts but nods, Donghyun beams at him and ruffles his hair before gently pushing him to the direction of his shared room with Woojin. A smile makes its way to Daehwi’s lips, his mood significantly better. After changing into more comfortable clothes, he leaves his room and finds Donghyun occupying one side of the couch while scrolling through his phone.

“Hyung, can we do _movie night_ later?”

Donghyun looks up to meet Daehwi’s pleading gaze, he stays silent for a moment. Daehwi knows his hyung has a soft spot on him – honestly, _who_ doesn’t? – and as expected, he easily agrees.

“Sure, let’s tell the others once they get home.”

And as if cue they hear the door opening with Youngmin entering, his hands full of grocery bags.

“I’m back!”

Donghyun helps Youngmin carry the bags not forgetting to press a short kiss on the older male’s lips as a greeting.

“Please be gross somewhere else.”

Youngmin laughs and shakes his head, “Anyways, Woojin said he has plans with his friends and will be home late.”

“Ah, that’s a pity. Daehwi wanted to do _movie night_.”

Youngmin glances at the youngest inside the apartment, “Is that so? Then, we’ll just have to do it without Woojin.”

Movie night is something that accidentally happened, it all started when Donghyun kept on talking about wanting to watch this particular comedy film that he missed because of his hectic schedule and he’s _so sad_ that cinemas stopped showing the movie when he finally had free time. Daehwi pitied his hyung that time and patted his back to console him.

Youngmin surprised Donghyun a few days later with a rented DVD of the exact film he wanted to see. Daehwi never saw his hyung that happy, he literally jumped on Youngmin and it seemed like he was crushing the older male instead of hugging him. Donghyun insisted they should all watch the film together and it happened again and again until it became a routine.

They’d do it during Friday nights because Daehwi and Woojin still had school. There’s not even one time that they did movie night without one of them. It’s quite amazing that they managed to be complete every Friday just for this scheduled routine.

Today just seemed to be a different case but Daehwi doesn’t want the chain to be broken.

 

 

 **cheeky brat:**  
_hyung wer r u_  
_doing movie night later_  
_too bad u wont be home early :)_  
_enjoy ur day out_

**outsider:** _**  
** traitors_

 

 

“Daehwi.”

The said boy looks up from his phone.

“We’ll prepare dinner then after eating let’s start movie night.”

Donghyun pulls Youngmin to the kitchen, Daehwi doesn’t miss the playful glint in Donghyun’s eyes and the silly smile playing on Youngmin’s lips. He’s not interested at the shenanigans they’re probably going to do while preparing for dinner. Daehwi decided watching them once, it was pretty endearing at first seeing his _hyungs_ act like a married couple.

But it got disgustingly cute and now he can’t even look at them being all over each other without having the urge to puke rainbows and glitters. A roar coming from the kitchen breaks him away from his train of thoughts and he hears boisterous laughter after.

“Donghyun!”

A smile makes it way to Daehwi’s lips, they sure are having fun.

 

\--

 

“I can’t believe you are doing movie night without me.” A voice said, his tone sounding awfully betrayed.

The three of them were already settled on the couch deciding on what movie to watch when Woojin suddenly announced his presence behind them with a frown etched on his lips. Daehwi bites on his lower lip but fails to suppress the snort that escaped. He didn’t thought Woojin would actually show up after texting him that they were going to do movie night without him.

Youngmin and Donghyun though both looked equally confused and surprised to see Woojin standing by the entryway.

“What are you doing here?” Youngmin asks, “Aren’t you supposed to be out?”

“I listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.”

Donghyun nudges Youngmin and the older meets his questioning gaze. Youngmin shrugs looking genuinely clueless of the situation happening right now.

“We thought you’d be busy.” Donghyun explains, “That’s why we decided not to bother telling you.”

“We didn’t want to interrupt your time with your friends.”

Woojin still stood near the entryway, his frown lessened into a somewhat pout.

“We’re sorry,” Youngmin resists the grin forming on his lips, “We didn’t think you’d be upset about us not telling.”

Woojin shifted his gaze on the floor and grunted, “Who said _I_ was.”

Daehwi who was silently watching the whole situation unfolding before his eyes felt all his willpower crumble and finally allowed himself to laugh out loud. Youngmin who also found this quite amusing was covering his mouth to stop himself from joining the youngest. Donghyun was the only one who had the heart to look sorry for Woojin and approach the now flustered boy.

“We’re really sorry okay, next time we won’t do this without you or anyone else.”

Woojin’s ears were still red on the tips and Donghyun couldn’t help but tease the younger boy.

“Ah, Woojinie really loves us.”

Daehwi’s laugh increases in volume and pitch when he witnesses Woojin flush in a darker shade of red and Youngmin’s grin finally broke into low chuckles. Donghyun tugs Woojin to join them on the couch, shrugging off his bag and dropping it to the floor. Youngmin throws an arm around the younger boy and messes his already disheveled hair.

“I get to choose what movie we’re going to watch.” Woojin grumbles under his breath.

“But I had a movie that I wanted to watch!” Daehwi objects with a pout.

Woojin glares at the younger, “You put me through that embarrassment at least let me choose what we’re watching.”

“Fine, anything but horror.”

The smile Woojin gives him sends chills into Daehwi’s spine and he’s sure the older male is planning to do the opposite of his request. Woojin suggests the horror film Kenta _-hyung_ told him about the other day, coincidentally Youngmin’s heard of that film and wanted to see the film for a while now as well. Donghyun looked a little uncomfortable since he wasn’t a big fan of horror and thriller films but still went with along the two.

Donghyun glanced at Daehwi, his gaze asking if he’s alright with what they’re watching and Daehwi smiles assuringly. Youngmin sets up the movie and returns to his place beside Donghyun. The movie has barely started and Donghyun’s already curled up into Youngmin’s side, half of his face pressed on the older male’s shoulder.

“It’s not even scary,” Woojin comments halfway to the film.

There’s an ear-piercing cry from the main character of the movie and Daehwi automatically clings to Woojin’s arm.

“I don’t really like horror movies.”

“This is payback.”

Woojin removes the younger boy’s clutch on his arm and instead wraps it around him, bringing Daehwi closer to his side. Daehwi looks up to the older boy and frowns when he sees him smirking.

“I don’t feel any protected with you around.”

“Shut up.”

Woojin fixes his attention back to the movie and misses the small smile that graced Daehwi’s lips. He leans more on Woojin’s side and rests his head on the older boy’s shoulder. If honestly speaking, Daehwi feels a lot safer in Woojin’s presence but he’ll never openly admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we need to see more daehwixwoojin interactions  
> and  
> ya'll can't convince me donghyun is not the mom  
> (ok, maybe u can try)


	2. further than love, closer than friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three times daehwi disappointed his hyungs + one time he made up for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my daily: i love bnm boys so much! i got positive feedback so im back early and thank you guys you all are so lovely <3 i have no idea how this ended up with 2k words tbh, so many things happened and i hope i didn't mess up their characters this time... anyways, here's a sad attempt at mix comedy, fluff and a lil angst from yours truly;;
> 
> **heads up, alpacadong is awfully cute in this**
> 
> (im so torn between jinhwi and winkdeep halp)

**1**

“Who’s your favorite hyung?”

Woojin’s ears perk up at the sudden question Samuel directed to Daehwi. He discretely glanced at the younger boys who were seated across him at the library, Woojin had agreed to help tutor them in subjects they struggled with since they believed he’s the _only_ hyung they can rely on.

Guanlin side-eyed the oldest among all of them, he finds it strange that the older boy wasn’t showing any interest.

“Yeah, who?” The Taiwanese boy urges Daehwi then glances at Woojin.

Woojin feels his stomach flip when he meets Guanlin’s anticipating stare, he tries not to show his curiosity and looks up to hear Daehwi’s answer. Everyone’s full attention was on Daehwi, he gave Woojin a big grin and he’s not sure if heart suddenly leaped to his throat but he won’t deny that he’s hoping that the younger would say his name.

“That’s an easy question, _Muel-ah_.” Daehwi starts, “Of course, it’s Jinyoung _-hyung_!”

Woojin abruptly drops his pen on the floor and stutters out an apology.

“Hyung,” Samuel’s voice was shaking, “It’s not even surprising, _oh my God_.”

Samuel and Guanlin burst out laughing only to be immediately hushed by the librarian’s strict warning, the two were still choking on their laughter when Woojin has finally composed himself and sees Daehwi completely clueless at what’s happening at the moment.

“What’s so funny?” He innocently asks.

Woojin sighs but spares Daehwi a smile, though it doesn’t reaches his eyes or show his snaggletooth. Truthfully, he’s disappointed that he isn’t Daehwi’s favorite _hyung_ but what makes him more upset is the fact that his answer was Jinyoung, not even Youngmin or Donghyun. He’s not that petty to be mad at Jinyoung, he takes care of the younger and Daehwi’s genuinely happy with him.

He ignores the churning of his stomach and accepts that some things just _weren’t_ meant to be. Daehwi notices Woojin’s mood dropping and furrows his brows in concern.

“Is there anything wrong?” He warily asks.

“Nothing is,” Woojin’s reply was dismissing.

“Yah, you two stop laughing. I agreed to teach you because you’re all failing your subjects at least be grateful or else I’m leaving.”

Samuel quickly straightens on his seat but Guanlin only snorts at Woojin’s threat and throws an arm around the older boy.

“Don’t worry, _you_ can be my _favorite hyung_.”

Guanlin rests his forehead on Woojin’s shoulder and shakes from holding back his laughter. Samuel already had his face planted on the table with both of his fists clenched on the side of his head, trying his best in holding back his laughter as well. Daehwi still looks so lost and Woojin’s not here to receive this amount of disrespect and betrayal, he doesn’t even get payed for this.

He reminds himself to strongly reject Guanlin and Samuel next time. (He might consider Daehwi if he asks while using his aegyo but he remembers he’s _not_ his favorite _hyung_ , and no, he’s not upset anymore.)

 

 

 

**2**

Donghyun can’t believe the words coming from Daehwi’s mouth.

“Wait, wait.” He stops Daehwi from his animated chattering, “So you’re basically telling me that Jinyoung is your _favorite hyung_?”

The question makes Daehwi frown; He doesn’t understand why it’s an issue to say that Jinyoung _-hyung_ is his favorite, nonetheless he nods at Donghyun’s question and it confuses him even more when the older boy looks at him with round and baffled eyes.

“And that you can’t live without him in this life?”

“Yes…?”

“And you’re saying this because he bought you this sweater,” Donghyun gestures on the pastel colored sweater Daehwi was wearing, “That you’ve been talking about for days to _him_?”

“Uhm,” The younger boy starts sounding unsure. “Technically, yes but hear me out hyung. I didn’t really expect he’d buy me this sweater!”

“Wait,” Donghyun holds up a hand, “I need _a moment_ to digest all of this information.”

Daehwi watches the older male slump in his seat, looking completely bewildered and defeated as if he’s having a hard time accepting things. Donghyun chews on his lower lip, his head processing that Jinyoung is Daehwi’s favorite _hyung_. Bae Jinyoung, not _him_ , not Woojin nor Youngmin and he’s not quite sure what to feel about this discovery.

Donghyun understands though, Jinyoung’s a total sweetheart and he would probably be surprised if Daehwi’s not really fond of him. He feels the knots in his stomach tightening and honestly speaking, he’s disappointed and sad but he knows he has no control over Daehwi’s affection to Jinyoung but it’s not easy to accept it when you’re practically the one who’s been raising the boy.

“But why?” Donghyun asks after a long pause.

Daehwi hears the hurt and disappointment laced in his _hyung’s_ tone.

“I can also afford you that sweater.”

“But hyung—” _You’ve given me so much already._ Daehwi gets interrupted.

“It’s alright.” Donghyun tells him and he’s not sure if it was really for Daehwi or for himself.

“Let’s just… move on and continue with your story.”

Donghyun contemplates that he can’t change the fact that Jinyoung is Daehwi’s favorite hyung for _now_ and decides to let it go. It doesn’t change his affection for the younger boy and Daehwi is _still_ Daehwi no matter who is the person he’s fondest of.

“Are you sure, _hyung_?”

“Of course. So what did you guys do after he bought you the sweater?”

There’s a bitter taste left in Donghyun’s mouth but he tries his best to mask his disappointment as Daehwi resumes to his excited storytelling.

 

 

 

**3**

Youngmin is concerned to what dampened Donghyun and Woojin’s mood recently.

He remembers a few days ago Daehwi came home with Woojin mutely following behind him. Even though Woojin wasn’t as loud as Daehwi his silence throughout dinner that time was something uncharacteristic and it even caught Donghyun’s attention as well. Donghyun was the one who spoke to Woojin and the other male had explained to him that the younger was only _tired_.

Apparently, he had to tutor Guanlin, Samuel and Woojin that day and they were too rowdy and energetic. Youngmin barely believes Woojin’s reason, he knows the boy fools around with those kids as well and Daehwi was still bouncing around the apartment full of energy. Donghyun told him to let the boy rest for the day and he reluctantly relented.

And today it was Donghyun’s turn, he unusually looked gloomy and the frown seemed to be permanently etched on his face. Youngmin wasn’t certain how to approach the younger male since he was rarely upset and even if he was he still tried to look cheerful.

“Are you alright?” He asks and wraps his arms around Donghyun’s waist, “You’ve been under the weather ever since.”

Donghyun sighs and leans back into Youngmin’s chest, the older male presses a light kiss on the side of Donghyun’s head and manages to make the younger smile for a short moment.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Donghyun turns to face the older male, his eyes downcast and lower lip caught between his teeth. The younger looked so vulnerable and insecure, it’s been so long since the last time he witnessed this side of Donghyun and he recalls it was a time when he still attended college and the other had to perform at the university’s music festival with his self-composed song.

Youngmin purses his lips into a thin line and wonders what caused his boyfriend that was usually a huge ball of smiles and sunshine to be like this.

“Am I not enough?”

Donghyun’s voice was quiet and it breaks his heart to hear this question coming from him.

“Where is this coming from?” Youngmin demands.

He cups Donghyun’s face and makes the shorter male look him in the eye. He frowns and repeats the question, his voice in a hushed whisper as if he’s afraid that his boyfriend would break if he raised his voice.

“Donghyun _-ah,_ ” Youngmin says his name tenderly and Donghyun couldn’t help but _melt_.

“You do know you’re more than enough, right? Do I have to mention my very long list of things why you’re really, absolutely, totally, completely and perfectly—”

Donghyun laughs and pulls Youngmin into a chaste sweet kiss.

“Seriously, you don’t have any shame do you?” He laughs and loosely wraps his arms around Youngmin’s neck, “I can’t believe you actually used Seongwoo _-hyung’s_ phrase.”

The oldest between the two chuckles and softly bumps his forehead against Donghyun’s. He gazes lovingly into the younger’s brown orbs and feels extremely happy to see the bright smile back on Donghyun’s lips.

“Anything to cheer you up, _sunshine_.”

He pulls back only to kiss Donghyun’s forehead and the grin Donghyun gives him was blinding, he’s long forgotten to take care of his eyesight ever since he decided to make the younger _his_.

“But what really got you so down?”

“It’s just I was probably overthinking the fact that I’m not Daehwi’s favorite _hyung_.”

Youngmin hums and pulls Donghyun closer in his embrace.

“You’re upset over that?”

He understands why though, Donghyun has always been taking care of Daehwi so closely and is always considering the younger’s feelings first. Youngmin is quite surprised to know that Donghyun is not his favorite. Is it Woojin, perhaps? But he’s noticed that the older boy was distancing himself with the youngest.

Is it him? Youngmin probably sounds a little too hopeful but if it’s not either the two then it’s gotta be him, right?

“His favorite is Jinyoung.”

_Oh._

Youngmin visibly stiffens and it worries Donghyun.

“Youngmin?”

Donghyun pulls back and sees Youngmin’s blank look, “You alright?”

“I’m,” He huffs out. “Fine.”

Donghyun purses his lips together, “You’re obviously not taking this well, I shouldn’t have told you.”

“I’m fine,” Youngmin now repeats calmly, “Just surprised and _disappointed_ , I guess.”

The younger male pokes his cheek when he notices a small pout forming on Youngmin’s lips.

“We all love our maknae so much, don’t we?” Donghyun laughs and tilts his head, “I found out that the reason why Woojin was so sad that day is because Daehwi told them Jinyoung is his favorite.”

“Wrong.”

Youngmin pulls Donghyun in a tight embrace again and nuzzles on the space between Donghyun’s shoulder and his neck. Peppering the exposed skin with feather-light kisses.

“I love _you_ so much.”

Donghyun giggles and runs his fingers through Youngmin’s black locks, “I love _you_ the most.”

“No, I love—”

“Agh!”

The two lovers break apart from each other and sees Woojin covering his eyes at the entrance of the kitchen.

“I just wanted a drink,” He helplessly says, “Please tone down the flirting or at least do it in your room. _Please._ ”

 

 

 

**+1**

Daehwi’s noticed a slight difference to how his _hyung’s_ treat him.

“Do you think I did something wrong?” He asks Jinyoung who was sitting beside him on the couch.

Woojin was locked up in their shared room, Youngmin and Donghyun were out saying there’s somewhere they had to be and will be back in a few hours with food. Daehwi assumes it’s just an excuse that they’re going out on a date, he doesn’t get it why since he knows they’re dating for years long already.

Jinyoung shrugs at Daehwi’s question, “Maybe they’re upset that you kept saying I’m your favorite _hyung_?”

“But why?”

Daehwi doesn’t understand.

“I dunno… maybe, it’s like what happened to Daniel _-hyung_ and Woojin.”

“Lee Woojin?”

“Yeah, remember that time when he said his closest _hyung_ is Donghyun.”

“He said that?” Daehwi feels something sour stir inside his stomach.

“You didn’t know?” Jinyoung asked, looking sincerely shocked.

“I’m not that close to either of them.”

“Neither am I but I just heard it from _Jihoon_ since they’re from the same dance team. Daniel _-hyung_ got so upset until Woojin admitted that he’s like family to him, he didn’t just treat him as a ‘ _hyung’._ ”

That’s when it finally _clicks_ to Daehwi.

“Oh my God!”

He jumps up from his seat and looks at Jinyoung as if he’s given him the answer to all of the mysteries of the world. Daehwi pounces on Jinyoung and engulfs him into a bone-crushing hug, his thanks disguised as high-pitched squeals on the older boy’s ears.

“I finally get _it_ , you’re amazing. I love you!”

Jinyoung feels utterly confused of what’s currently happening but pats Daehwi’s back and murmurs a soft, “I love you too.”

A choked sound causes the two to break apart and that’s when they realize Woojin was standing by the door of his and Daehwi’s shared room, his jaws slack and eyes round as saucers.

“This is not what you’re thinking of!”

Woojin continues to stare at Daehwi and Jinyoung as if they did a crime and they hear the front door opening, an indication that the oldest _hyungs_ are back from their trip. Jinyoung takes this as a sign for him to leave, although he really wanted to finish the movie they were watching. He’d rather have Daehwi fix this first before knowing how the movie ends.

He clasps a hand on Daehwi’s shoulder and mouths a ‘fighting!’ before glancing at Woojin.

“I just remembered I was supposed to meet with Jaechan today, thanks for having me. I’ll see you later, Daehwi.”

He bids Youngmin and Donghyun goodbye at the entryway and quickly dashes outside the apartment. The older two share a look and finds an even bigger mess at the common area.

“What happened?” Donghyun breaks the eerie silence.

“Daehwi.” Woojin starts his voice low, “Is Jinyoung…”

“No!”

Everyone was stunned with Daehwi’s outburst. He falls back into the couch and covers his face that was completely flushed in red. Guilt swells in Woojin’s chest and he sits beside the younger boy, his hand hovers on his back for a moment then slowly rubs circles on Daehwi’s back.

“I’m sorry.” Woojin awkwardly apologizes.

“No, don’t be.” Daehwi looks up at him, “I should be the one apologizing to all of you. I wasn’t aware of how my words affected you guys.”

Youngmin and Donghyun join two of the youngest on the couch, both sitting on opposite edges. Daehwi takes a deep breath and prepares himself, this is going to be embarrassing but he needs to clearly get his message across.

“Jinyoung is my favorite hyung, guys. It doesn’t mean that you all are less significant than him though.”

Daehwi glances at all of them and gathers all of their hands together.

“You’re like family to me.” He simply says, his tone shy and fond.

“You guys are my family and I really can’t choose just one that I love the most between all of you. I love you all so much equally.” Daehwi explains sounding more certain this time.

“I’m really thankful that I have you all with me. So, I’m sorry if it seemed like I was fond of Jinyoung _-hyung_ more than you guys.”

Daehwi finally looks up to see the reactions of his _hyungs_ and he didn’t expect to see Donghyun almost tearing up. He embraces Daehwi and the younger boy feels something wet on his shoulders and he really _can’t_ believe Donghyun is crying. He feels a hand intertwine their fingers with his and he turns his head at Woojin who had a sheepish grin on his lips, the precious snaggletooth of his showing.

He glances at Youngmin who was watching them with a fond smile on his lips.

“I need to take a picture of this.”

“Hyuuuung,” Daehwi whines and the oldest male laughs.

Youngmin pulls all of them into a group hug and Daehwi’s never felt so loved, he’s so happy and thankful. Although, his mother is miles away from him and he misses her so much, he’s really glad to be part of this family. He won’t exchange this for any other lifetime.

“Ah, seriously. You made me cry.” Donghyun peels himself off the younger boy.

Daehwi laughs and wipes the trails of tears on his _hyung’s_ cheeks.

“We kinda got over it though,” Donghyun tells him, “We just thought that you might… you know, _like_ Jinyoung.”

“What?!” Daehwi blushes profusely, “He’s just a friend. I don’t _see_ him that way.”

There’s a tug on his hand and he glances at Woojin who was staring at the wall, refusing to meet his eyes.

“That’s good. I’m not actually satisfied with this family _thing_.”

“What do you _mean_ by that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(i'm so sorry for the long end note! can skip if you want to c:)**  
>   
>  first of all, i don't exactly ship daehwixwoojin but kinda craved for their moments. if it seems like a love triangle its not ok. i didnt plan putting that there, it kind of naturally happened while i was writing this chapter lmao. its up to your imagination if daehwi likes jinyoung here romantically or not and i kind of underestimated jinhwi's friendship but honestly all trainees are so close with each other. i want to show more of the other trainees relationships here not only with the bnm ot4 but others too <3 i have so many ideas for this au, pairings and relationships really do vary on each chapter. i don't plan on sticking to one ship and will love to explore other pairings~ (but i really ship alpacadong/dongpaca, they're my main)
> 
> thank you so much to those who commented on the previous chapter!! ya'll really motivated me in writing this second one hehe, this wasn't actually my planned second chapter tbh. (i actually planned a jinseob one but i'm saving that for later) please anticipate for more soon!! thank you again and comments are really totally absolutely and completely appreciated! <333
> 
> also i watched the b-day wanna one cams, daehwi and woojin's wrecked me the most tbh. donghyun looked so proud of the both of them! the way he held their faces made me cry and also remember when donghyun said in his vlive that he loves other bnm boys so much and that "close" won't cover everything about their relationship!! _they're really a family, i just witnessed it im so happy with my life._  
>   
>  **there's also finally an update on youngmin! bless rhymer, the best ceo award goes to him! (i'll be waiting for donghyun and youngmin's vlive :^))**
> 
> (anyways please send me prompts or ideas on the comments, i might do a few if i get inspired thanks!!)


	3. ten points out of ten points (sexy baby oh my lady)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin has a crush, daehwi plays cupid and hyungseob is... hyungseob (read: clumsy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~ **chapter title is irrelevant and i'm sorry i just couldn't help but include that LOL**~~  
>  since i miss my beautiful smol son ahn hyungseob and we honestly need more jinseob content here's my contribution to this cute and precious ship that i love so much. while i was progressing on this chapter people have been posting more jinseob and i'm so happy please contribute more love to this absolutely wonderful ship <3 _don't hesitate on creating more jinseob content, i'm encouraging you!!_  
>  anyways, have ya'll seen how hyungseob deadass jumped just to be the first person to hug woojin when his name was announced? yeah same, i believe in the name of love.
> 
> (also lets support yuehua boys with their debut soon!!!)

Woojin’s not sure how things escalated into _this_.

He blinks, the gears in his head turning as he tries to process the current situation he’s in. Woojin remembers that he’s supposed to be working on a project with Hyungseob that’s due in two weeks but the older boy’s on top of him and all that he can think of is how _pretty_ his friend looks up close and wonders if Hyungseob has always been like this.

Hyungseob doesn’t move, he stays still staring into Woojin’s eyes and the younger can’t seem to take his gaze of the other as well and he doesn’t know if it’s his imagination or there was some sort of force that’s pulling them both but Woojin finds himself leaning closer to Hyungseob. He realizes that his hands were resting on the small of Hyungseob’s back and feels a lump slowly building up his throat and heat rushing up to his cheeks.

Suddenly, the room’s door swings open and they hear a high-pitched screech; Woojin’s positive that it’s from Daehwi. Hyungseob immediately clambers off of him sputtering out barely coherent Korean words at Daehwi who was staring at them as if he’s _caught_ them in act _._

“Listen to me,” Hyungseob seemed like he’s begging, “It’s not what it looked like!”

Daehwi glances at him then at Woojin who’s still having a hard time processing what’s happening.

“I… just need to get something. It’ll be quick.”

The youngest scurries to his side of the room and takes whatever he was that he needed, he throws Woojin a knowing look before softly closing the door of their shared room leaving him and Hyungseob in awkward silence. The atmosphere between them is tense and as far as he can recall, they were laughing at each other minutes ago before—Woojin blushes as the scene replays in his mind— _that_ happened.

Hyungseob still stood in the middle of the room. He chewed on his bottom lip, played and fidgeted with his hands while looking at anything but Woojin.

“Uh…” Woojin murmurs not really knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry I’m a natural klutz.” Hyungseob’s gaze was on his feet while he apologized. “Daehwi’s probably thinking of something _else_. I’m sorry.”

Woojin presses his lips into a straight line, “Its fine.”

The older boy finally glanced at him and he looked awfully troubled and worried.

“Are you sure? Isn’t Daehwi going to be mad or something?”

“No. Why would he be?”

“Aren’t you two dating?”

Woojin looks at him as if he grew two heads, “What?! Where did you even get that?”

“Oh, so you’re not dating?”

Hyungseob sounded too relieved and it piqued Woojin’s curiosity.

“No, we’re not.” He confirmed with a frown.

Without any warning the older boy dropped on the edge of Woojin’s bed beside him and was that a loud _creak_ he just heard but before Woojin could worry about the condition of his bed, Hyungseob sighed in relief and threw an arm around him bringing their heads close to each other.

“Ah, I was so worried! I really thought you were dating!”

Hyungseob’s smile was so bright Woojin couldn’t bring himself to speak up. _Say something_ , a voice inside his head yells but he’s suddenly speechless. He’s well too aware of the close proximity between him and the older boy, their foreheads barely touching and Hyungseob’s _pretty face_ and _pretty smile_ wasn’t helping as well.

“Well, now that’s settled let’s get back to our project…” He notices Woojin’s lack of response, “Woojinie? Are you feeling alright?”

This time Hyungseob cups his face with both hands and closely examines the younger boy. There’s a pout on his lips, small creases on his forehead and he sincerely looks worried for Woojin that his stomach flips and he thinks of losing himself under Hyungseob’s caring gaze.

“Oh my God, you feel hot.” Hyungseob panics, “I should call Donghyun-hyung, let’s continue our project tomorrow. You need to rest!”

Hyungseob’s palms leave Woojin’s cheeks and the latter feels the warmth of the older boy’s hands lingering. Woojin wants pull the older boy back, place his palms on his cheeks again and this time keep his own hands on top but Hyungseob’s already gone outside the room. Donghyun rushes inside fretting all over him, asking him a series of questions about his condtion.

Youngmin follows not too long and calms Donghyun down, checking up Woojin to confirm if he’s still burning.

“You seem fine. Hyungseob was probably exaggerating.”

Woojin disagrees but remains silent.

 

\--

“Tell me what actually happened.”

Woojin groans and stuffs his face even deeper on his pillow. His nose scrunches up as the displeasing scent floods his senses but he’d rather suffocate in this than facing Daehwi. He feels the side of his bed dip and he knows the younger’s probably sitting on the edge plotting something in his head to make the older boy spill the beans.

“Hyung,” Daehwi whines and Woojin hates it when he uses _that_ tone.

He thinks of Daehwi’s demand, then thinks of the situation he was in hours ago with Hyungseob’s body pressed so close to his and his face, his _pretty_ face that he was so close to… _To what_? Woojin doesn’t know the answer (or maybe he _does_ , but doesn’t want to think about it.) His heart furiously thumps on his chest as if wanting to be set free and chase the reason its beating so hard for. He ignores all of this and turns to lie on his back, scowling at the younger boy who decided to lie down beside him.

Daehwi looks at him anticipating, their shoulders against each other and Woojin tries not to think about his heart not reacting violently about Daehwi lying so close to him. He doesn’t dwell on the fact that he feels absolutely nothing at the way the younger boy was pressed on his side and his chin resting on his shoulders and their faces merely inches, if not, centimeters apart.

Woojin doesn’t want to think it’s different, that it _feels_ different.

“So, tell me why Hyungseob-hyung was on top of you when I entered?”

He gulps and feels his stomach stir because of Daehwi’s question.

“He fell.”

“What do you _mean_ he fell?”

“Hyungseob was walking towards me and he tripped on something and out of instinct I tried to break his fall but he ended up on top of me. I don’t even know how he managed to trip while walking, it’s not like there was anything or we _have_ anything on the floor of our room.” Woojin explained and stared holes at the ceiling.

Daehwi shifts and lies on his back as well with his hands clasped together on his stomach. He doesn’t look at the older boy and stares at the ceiling as well but instead of wearing a conflicted expression like Woojin, Daehwi looked like he was contemplating things.

“But the atmosphere kind of felt… _different_?”

Woojin squeezes his eyes shut and the corner of his lips curling deeper into a frown.

“I think,” He stumbles on his words, “I _might_ have a crush.”

 

\--

 

Woojin swears on his life never to tell Daehwi _anything_ again.

Especially matters that relate to his potential love-life, he’s not even sure of his feelings but here he is inside the school’s library and on a supposed study date with Hyungseob that Daehwi arranged for him. Daehwi probably thinks he’s doing a great job being his friend by playing cupid but Woojin only sees him as a busybody that’s being too nosy about the development of his and Hyungseob’s relationship.

He stops from his thoughts, _what relationship even?_ They’re just friends and will remain as they are. Woojin ignores the slight pang in his chest and believes he’s doing perfectly fine at setting aside the unwanted feelings that’s been recently flooding his whole system. Though Woojin can’t seem to stop himself from being hyperaware of every single move the older boy does.

A simple touch on the shoulder, pat on the back and even a small brush of their hands, Woojin notices them all. He picks up every little thing that Hyungseob does; like how he would clap so enthusiastically at things that he thought was funny or how there’s always a small pout on his lips when he’s upset and in times that he tries convincing others into stupid pranks with him.

Woojin also realizes that Hyungseob is painfully clumsy, he _knows_ that the older boy was quite a walking disaster but he didn’t thought that he’s the type that basically had a big red sign on him that screamed ‘ _accident prone area_ ’. He found it endearing though, he could watch the older boy gracelessly slip on the floor and he’ll still find him endearingly cute with the silly smile that follows after his fall.

 _Okay,_ maybe he wasn’t doing great with controlling his (said to be) _unwanted_ feelings.

“Woojinie!”

Woojin snaps out of his stupor and looks at Hyungseob with wide eyes.

“I was asking if you knew the answer to this,” The older boy pointed at a question on his book, “You’re better in science than math, right? Help me with this please!”

Hyungseob wasn’t acting any different than his usual self: bright and cheerful, the human embodiment of endorphin. Woojin, on the other hand, was awkward as hell. He stumbled on his words whenever Hyungseob was the first to engage a conversation between them, as if he forgot how to properly pronounce and speak Korean though the other boy doesn’t seem to notice.

Woojin clears his throat and analyzes the question, “It’s about galaxies. This is my least favorite.”

“But you still know the answer right?”

“Yeah.”

“Great! Then, can you help me study sometimes after we work on our project?”

 _Oh_ , he remembers their project and that they still have a week before the deadline. They have already finished half of it and it was some type of silent agreement that they go to Woojin’s to work on that project. The younger boy doesn’t want Hyungseob to step inside their apartment anymore knowing that Daehwi can pull off another cupid stunt that he has in mind.

Woojin wants to ask if they could work on their project at his but then he remembers that Hyungseob stays at the school’s dorms and that he has rambunctious roommates that were harder to tolerate than Daehwi’s incessant tries of hooking them up. The older boy had a hopeful look on his face and Woojin really can’t reject somebody as cute as Hyungseob.

“Sure.”

Hyungseob beams at him and Woojin wonders if this is how it felt like directly staring at the sun.

“You’re really the best, Woojinie!”

Alright, maybe Daehwi’s playing cupid is actually a _good thing_.

 

\--

 

He takes back everything he said about Daehwi’s meddling to be anything near _good_.

“Seobie _-hyung,_ do you like anyone?”

The question surprises Hyungseob almost comically as he blushes a strong shade of red that even reaches the tips of his ears. Daehwi laughs as he points out how flustered the older boy was and compares his face to Woojin’s dark red hair.

“Daehwi, we’re studying leave us alone.”

Daehwi raises an eyebrow and throws a pillow to Woojin’s direction, “You’ve been staring at the same problem for fifteen minutes. I don’t think that’s studying.”

Woojin grimaces but defeatedly slumps his shoulders.

“So back to my question to you Seobie _-hyung._ ”

The mentioned boy awkwardly chuckles and his eyes darting everywhere in the room, Hyungseob glances at Woojin for a brief moment and he thinks his heart just stopped beating. His throat dries up and he finds it hard to breathe as he waits for Hyungseob’s answer to his question. Something bubbles inside him and he doesn’t know if its dread or hope.

“Yes, I do.”

Daehwi’s eyes flicker to Woojin for a second and it’s immediately back to Hyungseob’s.

“Can you tell us who?”

Hyungseob shakes his head so violently Woojin had the urge to stop him from getting himself a headache.

“Why are we even talking about this? We’re studying Daehwi _-ah_.”

Daehwi pouts but finally leaves them alone probably to bother Youngmin and Donghyun instead. Silence hangs in the air between them as Hyungseob goes back to his book and Woojin finally found the answer to the question he’s been staring at for so long. Hyungseob’s voice mercilessly replays in his head, a constant reminder that there’s _someone_ that he likes.

And that someone could be Woojin. A laugh almost escapes his lips as he sounds too confident, that’s just wishful thinking. His stomach twists into knots as he thinks of a list of the people Hyungseob may like and dismisses the thought that Hyungseob may actually _like_ him.

“Do you have anyone you like, Woojinie?”

“Huh?”

Woojin looks up from his book and glances at Hyungseob who kept his eyes on his book.

“I said,” He looked pained to repeat the question, “Do you have anyone you like?”

Woojin debates on answering honestly or not but then thinks _fuck it,_ “Yeah.”

“Oh, I see.”

Hyungseob doesn’t pry for more and silently goes back into reading his book. It’s an understatement to say that Woojin was shocked with the older boy’s lack of interest. Hyungseob’s the same as Daehwi, he’s even a worse case than the younger because of his shamelessness. Woojin remembers the time Jihoon admitted to them that he had a crush on Jinyoung.

Yes, Bae Jinyoung. Daehwi’s Jinyoung.

Jihoon chased Hyungseob everywhere for a week because he never let Jihoon live it down and was always so obvious when Jinyoung was around. Woojin laughed at Jihoon’s misery with their other friends since they knew better not to tell Hyungseob (Euiwoong had warned them beforehand, Jihoon was probably too out of himself).

Which is why he’s still baffled that Hyungseob dismissed the topic off so easily.

“Hey, I don’t understand this part. Can you help me?”

Woojin misses the wistful look Hyungseob gives him as he explains the sequence of a star’s life to the older boy.

 

\--

 

“I give up.”

Woojin drops his head on top of the kitchen’s counter. Beside him, Youngmin glances worriedly while preparing for their dinner and turns to Donghyun who just looks as concerned as he was.

“What’s the matter, Woojin _-ah?_ ” Donghyun places a hand on Woojin’s shoulder.

“How did you and Youngmin-hyung got together?”

Youngmin laughs at his question but it sounds forced in Woojin’s ears, he raises an eyebrow while observing both of his hyungs who suddenly look too flustered. Donghyun’s cheeks are tinted in a light shade of red and there’s a bashful smile on his lips as he looks over to Youngmin who also had a shy smile. Woojin’s sure he’s missing out some kind of telepathic conversation between them.

“Why did you ask?”

“Is this about your crush on Hyungseob?”

Woojin groans and looks up to his two hyungs, “I’m hopeless.”

Donghyun chuckles, “Why do you think so?”

“Hyungseob likes someone else.” He answers simply.

“And who is that?”

“I don’t know.” Woojin cries out and covers his face.

“Why don’t you ask him then?”

Woojin wants to throw his hands up and flail his arms around while screaming that it’s is not as easy as Donghyun makes it out to be. He can’t even hold a decent conversation without stuttering when he realizes Hyungseob’s full attention on him and when all he can think of is holding the older boy’s hand and never letting go.

Clasping his hands on the kitchen’s counter, he stares at them and wonders what it would be like having Hyungseob’s fingers curled around against his. They’ve held hands once, it’s before a small performance he had in their sophomore year during their school’s music festival. Hyungseob squeezed his hand just before he was called, a barely audible ‘fighting’ leaving his lips and the encouraging smile he gives Woojin calms all of his nerves down.

Woojin remembers every detail clearly as if it only happened yesterday, especially how small and warm Hyungseob’s hands were.

Woojin replies after a while, “I don’t wanna know.”

“Then,” Youngmin cuts in, “Why not confess your feelings?”

Before he could even open his mouth the oldest male raised his index finger close up to Woojin’s face.

“I don’t want to hear excuses. You won’t get answers moping around and you’ve known Hyungseob for years, you know he’s not _like_ that.”

Woojin hates to admit that Youngmin’s right. Donghyun pats his back and offers an assuring smile at him.

“Fine, I’ll confess.” He sighs defeatedly.

“Great!”

 

\--

 

Woojin’s only problem is how he’ll approach Hyungseob.

“When do you plan on confessing to Seobie-hyung?”

Daehwi bites on his sandwhich while waiting for Woojin to respond, he doesn’t know how the younger had managed to find him at the school’s rooftop on their lunch period. He leans on the rooftop’s railings and releases a frustrated sigh.

“I don’t know.”

“Well,” Daehwi stands up and pats off the dust on his pants, “That’s all I needed to know. See you later, hyung!”

He watches the younger boy skip away until he’s disappeared behind the door of the rooftop’s exit. After a long unproductive moment had passed, Woojin’s finally decided to stand up and leave. He still has thirty minutes until the bell rings, an indication that lunch’s over and that he has to proceed to a class he shared with Hyungseob.

Trudging down the hallway to their classroom he passes by the stairs and hears a very familiar voice call his name.

“Woojinie!”

The said boy cranes his neck upward and sees Hyungseob waving at him by the railing of the stairs, a few steps below the upper level.

“Daehwi told me you have something to say to me?”

 _Of course, Daehwi_.

Hyungseob hurries down the stairs and Woojin prays to anything above the heavens to let the older boy safely go down the flight of stairs. Woojin’s not even surprised when he sees Hyungseob make a misstep and rushes to catch his awfully clumsy friend. He makes it on time but Woojin falls on his bottom with Hyungseob clinging on his neck for his dear life.

His heart is racing and he’s not sure if it’s because of the adrenaline or that it has been so long since the last time he was this close to Hyungseob. Woojin pries the other boy’s suffocating arms around his neck and gently pushes to properly see the older boy and check if he was okay. Though the question that slips away from his lips is not the one he intended to ask.

“Do you trip and fall on a daily basis?”

“No.” Hyungseob answers quickly, breathing still ragged.

Woojin stops worrying and goes with it. “What are you going to do if no one’s there to catch you, huh?”

“This only happens a lot when I’m around you.”

The younger boy scoffs ready to push him off, “Are you saying that I’m some sort of curse that causes you bad luck?”

“No what I’m saying is,” Hyungseob puts both of his hands on Woojin’s shoulders, “It’s like there’s a force that pulls me to you.”

Woojin feels a huge lump building up on his throat as he tries to maintain a straight face under Hyungseob’s earnest gaze. The pounding of his heart rings loudly on his ears and he wonders for a second if the other could also hear it.

“And I don’t have to worry because you’re always there to catch me, right?”

Hyungseob looked so innocent asking that question Woojin finds himself answering truthfully without even knowing.

“Yeah, I’ll always catch you when you fall.”

Woojin doesn’t feel an inch of regret with his words at the way Hyungseob’s face lights up with his answer. He grins all too-knowingly, the corners of his lips reaching the crinkles of his eyes and Woojin thinks Hyungseob is not _just_ pretty, he’s absolutely breathtaking and knows the younger boy is smitten as fuck.

“This is why I _really_ like you Woojinie.” Hyungseob giggles and cups the other boy’s cheeks.

Woojin finally let’s out the words he’s been keeping in for so long, “I really like you _too_ , Seob.”

“Oh my God, _finally!_ ”

They both ignore Daehwi as he runs around the hall screaming.

 

 

 

 

_extra+_

“Woojinie!”

“Hyungseob, no. My hands are full!”

Woojin’s words fall on deaf ears and Hyungseob takes a leap, Woojin drops everything that he’s holding just to catch the older. If he only knew that the other boy would pull off this ridiculous stunt after his confession then he would’ve thought of something else instead of saying that _‘I’ll always catch you when you fall’_ where Hyungseob didn’t seem to understand the ‘when you fall’ part.

Woojin staggers to regain his balance, he hopes Hyungseob will stop this because he knows that the latter knows no matter how many times he repeats this stupid trick Woojin will always catch him with open arms.

“Whipped!” Jihoon yells at the far corner of their room.

Haknyeon whistles loudly, Euiwoong had a smug look on his face and Hyunmin was the only who had a heart to give him a sympathetic smile. Woojin believes that Hyunmin is his only friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THANK YOU FOR LETTING THIS FIC REACH MORE THAN 100 KUDOS AND 1000 HITS YA'LL ARE THE REAL MVPS**  
> 
> guess who still dies at all of woojin's eye contact fancams :')) also i badly need woojin's hands on me eye contact fancam so mnet please drop one i'm willing to give my soul thanks. (im so unloyal to kim donghyun smh) i've inspired myself watching woojin and hyungseob videos or jinseob videos in writing this chapter.
> 
> anyways!! their friendship is really so cute and i love them so much, i wish we could still see more about their friendship and all. i hope i did well on portraying their characters and didn't ruin them much... since i really enjoyed writing this chapter. this is like my way of releasing all the stress i've been going through bc of school ugh :(( hmu when you notice mistakes or mischaracterizations though i didn't really intend for this chapter to be this long lmao and this also barely had any alpacadong/dongpaca sorry for that, i promise to write one that focuses on them soon!! (i just really really love jinseob and i hope they really do stay as close friends for a long time!!) _btw, thank you again to those who leave comments!!_ although i don't reply all rest is assured that i've read everything and deeply appreciate all  <333 please continue leaving comments, it fuels me to write more chapters and i also love getting to know your feedback, ideas and opinions about this fic <3 thank you guys so much and ily
> 
> i'll be writing more platonic stuff so look forward to more chapters soon! thank you for sticking with me up to this part <3
> 
> (it's been a week and i'm so deprived when will mnet feed us anything about wanna one. i was so happy that we got another update about youngmin and donghyun on their twitter acc i'm still crying but i need updates on woojin and daehwi!! :(( yuehuas not starving us tho which is great)
> 
>  
> 
> **edit: thanks for pointing out my little mistake on seob's nationality lmao ive always believed all of the yh boys are chinese smh please forgive me ㅠㅠ**


	4. i knew who you were way before i even knew my own name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just youngmin and donghyun being (disgustingly cute) boyfriends, nothing special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive and this is awfully late but never forget that they confirmed youngmin is the dad and donghyun is the mom in the group!!! youngmin saying that he wanted to visit the places in 'kimi no na wa' kinda inspired me more into writing this chap btw dongpaca seriously act like a married couple i'm crying with all of the things that happened in the past months;;  
> this is kinda short but i hope u guys like it :')
> 
>  _warning: youngmin is extremely cheesy_ idk how that happened HAHAHA

Youngmin was focused on the rerun of a particular drama when Donghyun drapes himself over him with his easy blinding smiles on his lips.

He pushes Donghyun’s face away and rolls his eyes – it’s still full of affection – before reverting his attention back to the drama on the television. Donghyun sits beside him with a pout and Youngmin tries his best to ignore him because he really needs to catch up with the male lead’s struggles to win the heart of the female lead.

Donghyun rests his head on Youngmin’s shoulder and joins him watching. That’s when he realizes one thing:

“Are you wearing my _blackhood_ sweater?”

The younger male glances down on what he’s wearing then looks up to Youngmin with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, it’s comfy.” Donghyun replies and snuggles into his boyfriend’s chest.

Youngmin wraps an arm around Donghyun and brings the other male closer to his side.

“Can we watch something else?”

“No, I’m watching this.” Youngmin replies firmly.

“Please?”

Youngmin refuses to look at the younger male knowing that Donghyun’s giving him the puppy eyes at the moment. He also knows that once he set his gaze on it he’s going to give in into the other male’s wishes. Youngmin’s eyes stay glued to the television even with Donghyun clinging to his arm and playfully whining beside him.

“ _Youngminie_ ,” Donghyun tries again to catch the older male’s attention.

_Shit. Not that tone, anything but that._

“ _Please?_ ”

The elder sighs in defeat, “Fine. What do you want to watch?”

Donghyun immediately beams up to him, his lips curving upwards into a huge grin.

“I feel like watching Japanese animation. What about ‘ _Your Name’_?”

“Oh, I’ve been wanting to see that too.” Youngmin says and earns a smile from his boyfriend.

Youngmin stands up to get his laptop leaving Donghyun a little upset at the loss of warmth on the couch. He patiently waits though and watches the elder set the film on their television, once Youngmin was done Donghyun quickly pats the spot beside him and tugs the older male down to his side. Youngmin laughs and shakes his head at Donghyun’s actions which only causes the latter to pout.

“I thought you wanted to watch this?” Youngmin points at their television.

The younger purses his lips together and squints his eyes at Youngmin before turning his head to focus on the movie playing. Donghyun had ended up in between Youngmin’s legs and leaned back on the older male’s chest as the latter propped himself at the corner of the couch and had his arms around his boyfriend and rested his chin on top Donghyun’s head at some point while they watched the film.

Both of them remain silent halfway through the movie, occasionally laughing at comical scenes and imitating the dialogues exchanged by the characters in their broken Japanese.

“Why does _Taki-kun_ keep on pursuing _Miki?_ ” Donghyun comments at the scene where the male lead goes on a date with his senior on his job.

Youngmin pokes the back of Donghyun’s head, “He likes her, obviously.”

Donghyun makes a move to get up but the older only tightens his arms around him stopping him from sitting up. Youngmin hears Donghyun release a deep huff, he presses a soft kiss on the crown of Donghyun’s head as an apology.

“But _Mitsuha_ likes him…”

Youngmin only hums and clasps his hands around Donghyun’s.

“Just watch the film, they’ll probably end up together.”

No one else speaks after that as they revert back their attention to the television, the movie nearing the climax of its story. Youngmin becomes more engrossed in the film now that it was revealed that _Mitsuha_ and _Taki’s_ timelines were different, he doesn’t notice the way the younger male leans closer to him. The film progresses and Youngmin finds his emotions muddle in his chest.

He bites on his lower lip as he watches the two main leads hastily look for each other, something tugs at his heartstrings by the time the two had found each other but still not figuring out why they were so drawn to the other. The ending song plays as the screen finally turns black indicating the movie is over and the credits start to roll.

“Ah,” Youngmin mutters, “That was a really good film.”

Youngmin feels Donghyun nod without a word, which is odd since the younger always started his commentary at the very moment the credits started rolling. He glances down at his boyfriend and sees that the younger was wiping his tears with his knuckles.

“Why are you crying, Donghyunie?” Youngmin coos and receives a glare.

“Shut up. It got me feeling all emotional, I just can’t accept _that_ ending!”

The older male lets out a breathy laugh and hugs his boyfriend tightly, sometimes Donghyun is just too cute for him. Youngmin burrows his face in the space between his boyfriend’s shoulder and neck then presses a kiss on the exposed skin.

“They still found each other despite all the odds that had happened though.” He points out and rests his chin on the other’s shoulder again.

Donghyun fiddles with the fingers of Youngmin’s hands, “Well, I guess that’s what matters.”

“I think the ending is fine.” Youngmin explains, “Like, it’s up to us what we think would happen next.”

“It’s just so frustrating to forget everything that’s obviously so important to you. I don’t want that to happen to me.” Donghyun’s lower lip juts out after sighing, “To _us_.”

The younger male glances up to him with an earnest look, it makes Youngmin want to kiss him so bad. And so _he does_. Though he just quickly pecks on his boyfriend’s lips since their position wasn’t the most convenient for a total make-out session and embraces him even more.

“It won’t, I’ll make you remember.”

“Too cheesy!”

Donghyun visibly shudders and curls while cringing at his boyfriend’s greasiness. Youngmin stares at him with a teasing grin playing upon his lips, Donghyun rolls his eyes but kisses the elder’s cheek that has the latter looking more content. The younger finally breaks into a smile and turns so that he’s facing the older male fully.

“You know, _Mitsuha_ and _Taki_ really seemed like soulmates.”

Youngmin hums in agreement, “They probably are.”

“Have you ever thought of that?” Donghyun pauses and meets the older male’s gaze, “If you ever have a soulmate?”

Donghyun looks at Youngmin expectantly, lightly nibbling on his lower lip as the latter took his time contemplating his answer.

“Honestly, I haven’t thought of that until now but we probably are soulmates.”

“But, what if we aren’t?”

Youngmin frowns at the younger male’s question, “Then I won’t accept anyone else as my soulmate if they’re not you.”

He yanks Donghyun to him, the latter who’s surprised by the sudden movement lands on top of Youngmin with his hands on the elder’s shoulders to stop him from completely crashing into the other male. He gives Youngmin a questioning stare for his unexpected action but he only takes both of Donghyun’s hands and interlaces their fingers together.

“Soulmate or not, it will _always_ be you.” Youngmin earnestly says.

His boyfriend’s declaration makes Donghyun feel like melting into a puddle, heat rises up to his cheeks because of Youngmin’s heartfelt words. He tries to fight the silly grin threatening to spill upon his lips but eventually gives in, the older male catches this and a smile graces his features as well. Donghyun lets go of his boyfriend’s hands to gently caress Youngmin’s face between his palms.

His thumbs lightly swipe over the older male’s cheekbones in a relaxing manner that causes Youngmin to lean into his touch with his eyes fluttering shut. Donghyun places a chaste kiss on Youngmin’s lips, short but tender and sweet enough to convey his feelings. He pulls back and the elder chases his lips which makes the former lightly snort at the sight of the elder’s pouty lips.

Youngmin doesn’t stop pouting but stares at Donghyun fondly.

“It will always be you too for me, _Youngminie_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_thank you for 270+ kudos!! u guys are really the best ♥_**  
>  im so sorry if it took me like months to update this fic and i really got occupied with school ugh and my other ships in w1 lol i kinda feel rusty while writing this though since most of my drafts rn consist of w1 and its been awhile since i wrote mxm's characters i hope this turned out fine;;; hopefully after this update i'd be able to write more and also pls share ur ideas with me on the comments!!! i've been thinking if i should make the pairings in this permanent or idk i said the pairings/timeline depend on each chapter though but what do you guys think? (i'm thinking about it because i want to put some chamhwi in this c: maybe jinhwi? or samhwi?) anw im rambling haha if u stuck till up to this part i love u
> 
>  
> 
> **lastly, let's all support mxm's debut and give them lots of love!**

**Author's Note:**

> i try to proofread each chapter but i think i still miss some errors  
> feed me ideas more ideas at the comments or  
> find me on twitter and lets scream abt bnm boys together [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/deepwinktv) i need more friends :">  
> or drop some questions on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bbnmboys)


End file.
